swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Courtier
Elven Courtier Prime Requisite: INT, CHA Requirements: INT 9, CHA 9 Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 12 excerpt from ''Adventurer, Conqueror, King System Player's Companion, ''page 21: "From time to time, one of these elven courtiers is possessed with more than the usual allocation of ambition and vigor, and sets out... to seek glory and gold in the world of men. Few return to their woodland demesne, yet enough succeed to fill the history books with new annals of elven glory. The elven courtier class represents one of these bold scions." Weapons and Armor: Though not specialized in fighting, elven courtiers are comfortable with weapons. Elven courtiers are trained to fight with swords, shortswords, daggers, composite bows, spears, and lances, and to wear chain mail or lighter armor. They may wield a weapon and shield or a weapon in each hand, but may not wield a weapon two-handed. Racial Features: * Attunement to Nature: All elves gain a +1 bonus to surprise rolls when in the wilderness. * Elf Tongues: All elves speak four bonus languages: Elf, Gnoll, Hobgoblin, and Orc. * Keen Eyes: All elves detect hidden and secret doors with a proficiency throw of 8+ on 1d20 when actively searching, or 14+ on casual inspection. * Connection to Nature: All elves are unaffected by the paralysis ghouls can inflict, and gain a +1 bonus on saving throws versus Petrification/Paralysis and Spells. (this has already been factored into the saving throw table below) * Animal Friendship: Whenever elves build fastnesses, all ordinary animals within 5 miles of the stronghold become kind and helpful to the elves. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave - '''one attempt per round, per every other level. * '''1st Level: Classical Weapons Training - '''All courtiers receive classical weapons training giving them a bonus of +1 to attack throws with their choice of melee or missile attacks. The courtier must choose which type of attack will receive the bonus at 1st level, and may not change the choice as he advances. * '''1st Level: Diplomacy and Protocol * 1st Level: Inspire Courage * 1st Level: Performance * 1st Level: Enthralling Performance: '''At will, the character can conduct a performance that can serenade creatures with a potential prurient interest (as a '''charm person spell) or quiet savage beasts (as a sleep spell, but it only functions on ordinary and giant animals of 4 HD or less). These abilities require one minute (6 rounds) of performance and may not be used if combat has already begun. * 2nd Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells * 7th Level: Research Spells, Scribe Magical Scrolls, '''and Brew Potions''' * 9th Level: Build Fastness * 12th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items Elven Courtier Level Progression Arcane Spell Progression Saving Throw Progression Elven Courtier Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th levels): Beast Friendship, Bribery, Combat Trickery (Disarm, Sunder), Command, Eavesdropping, Familiar, Fighting Style, Healing, Knowledge (political history), Laying on Hands, Leadership, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Military Strategy, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Performance, Precise Shooting, Prestidigitation, Profession (seneschal), Quiet Magic, Riding, Sensing Power, Skirmishing, Swashbuckling, Unflappable Casting, Wakefulness, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus Category:Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Elven Classes